


The Phantom of St. Petersburg

by topcatnikki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Day One, Found Footage, Legends, M/M, VictUuri, Victuuriweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki
Summary: There have been rumours for years of a Phantom haunting buildings in St. Petersburg, two brave souls risk everything to uncover the truth!!Victuuri Week 2018, Day one. Prompt: Legends.





	The Phantom of St. Petersburg

** Found footage #3652 **

** AV description **

_(A camera, held unsteadily tracks the runners progress as the walk down an empty night lit sidewalk the location seems to be St. Petersburg in a residential area. The runner is young with a blonde head of hair, they're panting and out of breath as they opened the doors to a building.)_

_Cameraman:_  Tell us...

 _Blonde:_  Okay, okay! Just follow me.

 _Cameraman:_  -indistinguishable-

 _Blonde (hurrying up flight of stairs):_  There's a legend in Russia, a folk tale of St. Petersburg  _(He opens a door to the sixth floor, denoted by number)_  people speak of it rarely because it is only seen in the dark of night, a phantom haunting this building for years.

 _Cameraman:_  Where did you hear of this legend?

 _Blonde (stopping at a door marked 663, he shoots a look at the cameraman, seeming reluctant):_  I saw it. I was young-

 _Cameraman:_  -indecipherable-

 _Blonde:_ -er. I was younger and what I saw...  _(he looks to the camera again, haunted)_ It changed my life forever. You'll see- follow me.

_(He pushes open the door, hushing the cameraman when they bump roughly into the door jam. They move through the darkened apartment the contents are indistinguishable but the blonde seems to know their way leading the cameraman to a room and stopping outside another door. There is a bright light emanating from within, muffled moaning and groaning.)_

_Blonde (Whispering):_  The legend says if the phantom names you, you're cursed forever.

 _Cameraman:_  -coughs-

 _Blonde:_  Shhh! Okay. I'm going in-

_(The blonde pushes the door open letting the cameraman capture the contents of the brightly lit room. It's a bathroom with a single bathtub at one end, at the sink is a figure, face heavily caked in greenish goop. The figure startles at the intrusion, turning and stopping their hideous noises.)_

_Figure (angrily):_  Yurio! What are you- Yuuri OMG what on earth is-

 _Blonde (off camera):_  As you see, with your own eyes, the legend is true. This phantom figure-

 _Figure (loudly):_  I'm not a phantom Yurio!

 _Yurio (angrily):_  Don't call me Yurio, Binktop.

 _Cameraman (through a choked laugh):_  A gruesome example of the Supernatural-

 _Binktop (Gathering his bathrobe):_  Wait! Is this live? Oh my god Yuuri why are you doing this-

 _Yurio:_  You gave me fifty squats today because I told you, you had terrible taste in men!

 _Yuuri:_  And you told me my sit spin would be better off as a sit sit if I wasn't going to put my back into it! Your own husband, Victor!

 _Victor (??????):_  So you thought this would be payback?

_(Victor approaches the cameraman with a dangerous glint in his eye, there's a scuffing noise and the sound of screeching. The camera is dropped and vision is obscured for a moment before its picked up and turned to capture Victor, sitting astride a dark haired man. His face goop is liberally speared on the man's face and glasses and Victor chuckles into the camera.)_

_Victor:_  Well, Yurio got away but I capture one of the culprits. My own husband, the scandal!  _(He frowns at the screen, reading for a second, then laughs.)_  Oh don't worry, I have a lot of plans for how to punish errant Husbands, don't I Yuuri?  _(Yuuri giggles and Victors goop covered hand smears down his face again.)_  Well, thank you all for coming to my students’ stream! Night guys!

_(Victor winks at the camera and fumbles to turn it off, Yuuri take the advantage of his distraction to tumble them and kiss Victor with another laugh. A hand covers the camera. Followed by muffled laughter.)_

** End Video Transcript **

**Author's Note:**

> A touch of harmless crack for you all :')) Hope you enjoy my tiny contribution!


End file.
